Centipede Round Two
by ilikehats2
Summary: The Centipede Project was never completely finished. And the founders of this project have many secrets. But turning one of the teams very own into their new project meant one thing...War! Please feel free to send in ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...I wish I owned Marvel but I don't... **

**A few Things, please if your going to comment on my story to give me editing and writing advice I will say this right now that you need to keep walking! Get away and don't even think about it..it's not fair for anyone to receive that when they're doing their best and like their work! And please be positive with reviews!**

**And if anyone knows what the Text Skye got read at the end of Episode 2 when the rocket went up please tell me! I missed it! I only got her response And I missed Nick Fury :( **

* * *

Simmons and Fitz watched as Grant paced back and forth, back and forth. The special ops agent had disheveled hair, a black eye just near the end of healing. His left arm was at his side wrapped up tightly with bandages Covering the bullet wound he had Received only a week ago.

"Grant please..your pacing is making it difficult to concentrate!" Simmons said, the pacing unnerved her. It reminded her of one of her very mean, very rude professors who was very clinical and critical of her. It made her think someone was leaning over her shoulder waiting for her to screw up.

"Ignore him Jemma...he's been doing that all week"Fitz answered when Grant didnt. It was rare times like this that they would use first names.

That just made Jemma huff as she tried her best to do some hacking. She groaned in frustration grabbing at her hair. Hacking wasnt her specialty, she could hardly hack into a Facebook...let alone the evil organizations that Coulson wanted her to check out, being suspicious. She slammed the laptop closed angry causing the two to look at her.

"Everything ok?" Fitz asks

"No no! Everything is NOT ok Leo..." She snaps saying her friends first name in a snippy frustrated tone. "I haven't any clue on how Skye can do this without going bald!"

An air of silence laid over them like a thick heavy blanket reminding them of the sorrow that started a week ago. Grant turned, his eyes became void of all joy and was filled with self loathing.

"Grant..I am so sorry I brought it up..I just-"

"She didnt mean to bring it up-we're all stressed-"

"Im fine!" He snapped at the scientists and causing them to shut up. He heads to leave

"We know your lying"Fitz says as Grant is standing in the door threshold

Grant turned his head glancing at them and then left. He entered his room and collapsed on his bed, he laid there for a long time. Until he heard a knock on the wall and looked seeing his door open and Coulson standing there.

"Fitz and Simmons tell me you're worried about her.."

"This wouldn't have happened if I had been a step Ahead!" He says sitting up.

"Ward...they shot you in the arm, in the dark!" Coulson says

"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!" He shouts before realizing who he was talking to and fixes his composure. But Coulson was not mad nor fazed, his expression beckoned Grant to continued.

"I was in charge of protecting her.. Of training and teaching her! It's my job to eliminate all the variables and to make sure the mission is a success with the least amount of casualties!"

Coulson walks in, while his face remained calm and stoic, his eyes held sympathy and understanding.

"I get it... Grant just because they took Skye doesn't mean we can't get her back" Coulson says.

"And it's my fault for falling for the fake calls. Two different calls seem very odd now that I think of it" Coulson says "One call in the Amazon about a mutant lemur like creature...and the second one concerning a nuclear bomb in Cambodia, quite odd how two different lies were told at the same time"

Grant says nothing now looking at the floor. He and Skye had gone for the bomb. The warehouse had only a shell, the entire constructed bomb but no wires or anything and the moment he saw it..the lights had gone out and he took a serious beating. But he didnt see Skye after that..and didnt hear her after the gun went off, he was hit and she gave a muffled scream.

Coulson suddenly placed a hand to his ear where his ear piece was.

"What? Ok..ok we're on our way" Coulson looks up at Ward "Come on"

"What?"

"Someones hacking into our systems...with a laptop" Coulson had a smirk as Grant went to where Fitz and Simmons had their lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...I wish I owned Marvel but I don't... **

**_A few Things, please if your going to comment on my story to give me editing and writing advice I will say this right now that you need to keep walking! Get away and don't even think about it..it's not fair for anyone to receive that when they're doing their best and like their work! And please be positive with reviews!_**

**To Guest Reviews- thank you for that...I really appreciate that**

**And I have edited Chapter One..Instead of the bomb In Finland it's in Cambodia! Just so you all know! :D your welcome to check it out **

* * *

Everyone was crowded around a computer. A series of letters appeared and Fitzs quickly began typing on the keyboard watching the screen. He stuck his tongue out to the side in concentration as his fingers pressed along each of the keys, Simmons standing next to him and looking between him, his moving fingers and the screen itself. The screen filled with the encrypted message :_ FTYSIETXUENWLCZHPWEIERFNO SVJT_ And next to it in bold green letters word one word **APPLE. **the one distinct word was above the encrypted message and all new letters seized to make an appearance.

"What do we got" Coulson asks looking over Simmons shoulder.

"It-it appears to be a code.." Fitz says "Im running it through a decoding programming.."

The coded message suddenly began to shift and turn into new letters as each kind code doing process was used. They immediately ruled out the numbers, and Ceasers Code. Suddenly Simmons and and Fitz both gasped, not the fearful bad gasp of terrible disappointed shock. It was the opposite, it was a gasp given in the shock of witnessing genius work or behavior before their eyes, the genius ability proven by this simple message by the unique decision.

"This is truly incredible-"

"Only very few people can even remember this on the top of their heads much less in the stressful conditions and limited amount of time..not to mention probably moving as she types it" Fitz says

"Truly truly incredible!" Simmons nods, both scientist going into their own world and conversation about the style in which the code was encrypted.

"Guys!" Ward was very close to hitting something, the muscles slightly bulged on his arm from stress and anxiety. He needed to know "Whats so Incredible"

"See for yourself.." Fitz says and pressing a button the message decoded itself

"It's vigenére cipher, how Skye knew it at the top of her head is beyond me!" Simmons says and then the message was uncoded

_Find Me in Finland, Help me guys Skye._

"You see...Apple was a code word and-"

"Fitz"

"Yes?"

"No one cares"Grant says as his muscles became loose with relieve. It was amazing how one message put him at ease..and then got him all wired up again in nervous anxiety and worry.

"Tell May to head to Finland.." Coulson says directing the order to no one. Jemma and Leo however take the order as theirs and head to go deliver the news. Coulson heads out walking down the hall away from the cockpit, Ward in tow.

"I will say...how she got there is beyond me" Coulson says "Prepare for some colder weather" he tosses a jacket to Ward among other things like gloves and a hat. He then hands him a gun

"And be ready for anything." Ward gives a nod and puts the jacket on.

* * *

Ward looked around hands at his sides tapping against his pants. It was too cold...he wasn't use to the cold after being on the Bus for a week, with it's warmth and cozy interior. Next to him on his right was Coulson and to his left was Fitz and Simmons. He didnt understand why May was waiting in the large red suspicious looking Van, she could be helping them. But he was more concerned on Skye and her safety. Where was she?

"Find the laptops signal?"Coulson asks looking over at the two geniuses

"Not yet..It's a pretty old computer and we're translating anything that comes up is the natural tongue of the popula- AHH here we go"Fitz smiles. They could only get a broad location from the Bus, about a large circle with about 345 mile radius around a small town none of them cared to remember the name of.

It was then that the scientist gave a hmm.

"This is odd" Fitz says

"And that is?" Coulson asks

"The computer...the last signal we can trace back to is-"

"Last signal?" Ward interrupted

"Yes well...you see...the computer-"

"the laptop isn't giving off any kind of data signal"Simmons finished "Not anymore"

"Yes...now anyways.."Fitz continues "The last known signal is about 1.45 kilometers north-right ahead of us, in an alleyway slightly to the left"

Ward wanted to ask if they were sure, but he learned long ago to never question them. But the question is...is Skye still there?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...I wish I owned Marvel but I don't... **

**_A few Things, please if your going to comment on my story to give me editing and writing advice I will say this right now that you need to keep walking! Get away and don't even think about it..it's not fair for anyone to receive that when they're doing their best and like their work! And please be positive with reviews!_**

**The Top request is only asking that I don't get a paragraph review about it! I've seen people write several sentences, a paragraph of a review just criticizing all the grammatical stuff...have you ever seen that? It's so rude! **

**Thank you for the reviews I appreciate it! :D **

* * *

"Fitz Simmons in the van, cover us from there if anything goes wrong" Coulson says snapping Ward out of his thinking "Ward with me.."

The rocket scientist and biologist head into the red van staring out the windows to their teammates. They watched as Coulson and Ward began to walk down the sidewalk. May started the van

"Sit tight"May says "And don't touch anything!" It just made the two scoff, like she thought they were five.

But Ward was preoccupied with the idea that Skye might be seriously hurt, possibly dead. His right hand was very close to where he had his gun hidden. He tried to copy Coulson, walking casually as if he wasn't looking for a missing teammate, he relaxed his shoulders and muscles so no one watching them would immediately think of him as tensed and battle ready for a fight. Walking towards the alley Coulson turned glanced at Ward and continued. They stopped at the front of the alley way for a moment and looked. May wasn't behind them, as she took a short five minute detour so she would look less suspicious. Giving a nod they stepped into the alley.

Ward and Coulson were met with piles and piles of garbage in trash cans. The ground was littered in trash, broken glass and rat droppings. Cardboard boxes laid piled together in several small groups, homes to rats and other vermin. At first glance, Ward began to think that Simmon and Fitz were wrong but then he saw the crushed, tiny shards that were the remains of a laptop. Coulson walks over and knelt down examining the crushed remains. He held a hand full then dropped them and stood.

"She was here" He says looking around and sees footsteps on the ground and Ward knelt down to look at them with Coulson.

The footsteps were small, obviously female but they were scattered, which meant whoever they belonged to was running, or in a rush. Then there was a patch of ice and what looked like a impression of a body was among the tracks signaling a fall. The footsteps became fewer and Ward couldn't detect which direction they went in. He then sees large, deeper and fresher tracks walking beside the earlier ones, that came in a small group of three.

"Look at this"Coulson says"The larger tracks separate, and spread out. Like searching..."

Ward nods and standing looked at where they were heading and then sees what looked like a short and small struggle. Then the tracks headed around the corner. There was fresh blood on the ground.

"They went that way!" No sooner did he say that did they hear a loud metal clanging sound of a trash can falling and the hissing meow of a cat. Obviously the scuffle was sooner then they thought.

Ward leapt to his feet and ran around the corner with Coulson next to him. He turned the corner gun drawn and in hand.

"FREEZE!" He shouts

Three men turn dropping a figure with long dark hair, a dark green plaid too with a black tank top and black jeans. Ward could see them breathing but no face, though he knew who she was. He was very proud to see that one of the guys had a busted lip and a bloody arm which explained the blood he just seen. But he scowled seeing them pull out their own guns. In an instant he jumped sideways taking cover behind a trash can. He fired and aimed at one of them. He was a tall husky man and Ward fired, hitting the guy on the hand. He dropped the gun in pain as Coulson fired shooting the second man -a short man with a strong angular jaw- in the arm. The last man held his gun and pointed it at the fallen figure. He had a second aimed at them.

"Drop your guns"He said and fired his second gun, nearly hitting Coulson.

Ward growled seeing that if they didn't Skye would be injured. It was then as he started to loosen the grip on the gun did he hear the wild trumpet sound of the vans horn. He turned seeing May driving with one hand and a gun being held out the window. The gun went of hitting the man in the shoulder, and Coulson fired the man in the arm. He dropped both guns and startled the three men fled bleeding. But Ward looked to the figure on the ground struggling to get up and falling down.

"SKYE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...I wish I owned Marvel but I don't... **

**_A few Things, please if your going to comment on my story to give me editing and writing advice I will say this right now that you need to keep walking! Get away and don't even think about it..it's not fair for anyone to receive that when they're doing their best and like their work! And please be positive with reviews!_**

**The Top request is only asking that I don't get a paragraph review about it! I've seen people write several sentences, a paragraph of a review just criticizing all the grammatical stuff...have you ever seen that? It's so rude! **

**Thank you for the reviews I appreciate it! :D **

* * *

Ward ran over to the girl as she laid on the wet, cold ground. He kneeled, the cold biting into his knees and lifted Skye up into his arms. For a moment she looked like she was asleep, but he could feel her shivering and trembling ever so slightly in his arms. She moved closer to him, to his warmth.

"Skye"He whispers

She blinked up at him tiredly as she shakes. Her face held no emotion, yet her eyes looked at him innocently, like she was wondering how he got here. Looking at her now, he noticed the dirt smudged across her nose and saw how her hair, laid plainly against her scalp, greasy and filthy. It was in small tangles, knotted up here and there. And carefully Skye lifted her hand up to see if he was real and her fingers brushed against his skin. Ward felt a chill, a pleasant chill go up his spine as her hand went back to her side.

"about time"Skye whispered, hoarse with exhaustion. Then she began to cough heavily and shook each time. When her coughing calmed she laid, eyes closed.

"Get her in the van!" Ward jumped, unaware that Coulson was across from him

_'when did he get there?' _Ward thinks in his head.

He stands, Skye feeling awfully light in his arms and carried her to the van. Fitz and Simmons open the back doors, allowing Ward to climb in. Inside the back of the red van, was a small cot head against the back of the front seats in the middle with two bolted chairs on the right side with a large wall of computers and keyboards. There was a small ordinary car seat next to the cot and Ward gently placed Skye on it. Coulson hopped into the shot gun seat next to May. Fitz and Simmons climb in closing the doors and May immediately drives off, the two stumbled for a moment. Ward fell into the car seat next to the cot as Fitz sat at the computer and Simmons began kneeling next to Skye.

"Skye..Skye wake up"Simmons says in a gentle voice, Ward looked at Skye seeing the girl scrunch up her nose in annoyance

"five more minutes.." She mumbled automatically and Ward got on his knees like Simmons

"Skye...Skye wake up" Ward says shaking her just slightly.

The girl gave a grumble and blinked her eyes open but they immediately closed halfway

"Skye? How you feeling?" Simmons asks and pulled out a small mini scanner that reminded Ward of the kimmunicator in Kim Possible, a show his cousin always use to watch. But Simmons was using it to find any Injuries they couldn't see, as that was its reason for creation.

"crappy..I want to go to sleep" Skye mumbled

"You can Nap on the bus" Ward says when he sees her right arm.

"Skye..what happened to your right arm"

It was a mess, her forearm was covered in red splotches and ugly bruises, there were indentations and bruises that formed long marks, as if something was tightly clasped to her forearm and dug into her skin. There were small red dots near where her elbow bends.

"huh?" Skye asks turning her head towards him not quite aware of what he asked.

"Your arm!" He gripped her arm and held it up, Simmons gasps seeing it.

Skye jerked it away weakling holding it close as it hurt

"What happened to it..."

"I-I"Skye struggled to get the words out and to remember exactly what happened, but after the fall, the small scuffle..she was too tired to remember. She stopped and repeats would have repeated it, if Simmons hadn't found anew topic of conversation.

"Skye, your ankle.." Simmons says "You sprained it"

Simmons removed Skye's shoe getting pained protests from the girl to see the ankle already swelling, a deep shade of early bruising

"geez" Ward was taken aback by it. There was the sudden screech of breaks as the Van abruptly stopped and Ward looked up seeing that both May and Coulson were already put of the car. The back doors opened with May steering a gurney. Coulson climbed, and together him and Ward lifted Skye out and onto the gurney. Skye groaned the moment they laid her down

"Your gonna be ok..." Ward says looking at her

"whatever you say robot..." She says in the softest pained mumble ever as May steered her up towards the Bus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...I wish I owned Marvel but I don't... **

**_A few Things, please if your going to comment on my story to give me editing and writing advice I will say this right now that you need to keep walking! Get away and don't even think about it..it's not fair for anyone to receive that when they're doing their best and like their work! And please be positive with reviews!_**

**The Top request is only asking that I don't get a paragraph review about it! I've seen people write several sentences, a paragraph of a review just criticizing all the grammatical stuff...have you ever seen that? It's so rude! **

**Thank you for the reviews I appreciate it! :D **

* * *

Ward had been standing outside the lab for hours, staring at the curtains that prevented him from seeing Skye. And with the door forced locked he couldn't go in...Simmons wanted to respect Skye and give her privacy as she examined her. Leo was even kicked out.

Leo, tired of standing with an Ill patient Ward went to go and play cards online, Coulson was trapping himself in his office while May stayed on the stick. Ward was alone for Hours watching and waiting for Simmons.

Ward couldn't take the tired pain of his legs any longer before Simmons opened the door and looked at Ward, he would have rushed in but she stopped him.

"Shes heavily sedated, I need your help to gently carry her to her bunk"Simmons says, tired as well.

"sure." Grant didnt even know his voice worked and followed Simmons inside the lab. Skye's tank top was pulled up to reveal her flat stomach, but nothing more. Bandages were wrapped around her abdomen.

"Bruised Ribs...need to re calibrate that thing"Simmons explained

She had a splint on her ankle, holding it So it could heal. Her arm, the one with the strange bruises was wrapped tightly. Skye looked so dainty...so fragile. She was asleep as well, to add to the look of complete vulnerability.

"I'm running a blood test to see if anything internal is happening there"Ward knew what she meant, like if she contracted a disease or infection and for how long

"A small minor concussion, hardly there really, if she could remember what happened We'd have never known"Simmons continued "No hard training Ward, she needs rest"

Ward nodded and scooped up Skye in his arms, she was so light, hanging in his arms as limp as a doll. He carefully shuffled out of the room, and through the hall, Simmons trailing him. Stopping at Skye's bunk, Simmons opened the door allowing Ward to enter and lay her down In the bed. He laid her there and then noticed precipitation trailing her hair line. He felt her forehead, his voice calmer then he really was.

"Shes burning up"

Simmons was shocked and confused, Skye had no fever earlier and checked herself. She was baffled

"help me break the fever, rags and cold water."Simmons says checking the girls pulse.

Ward had rushed out and grabbed all the rags he could find, filled buckets with cold water and carried them back to Simmons. Simmons laid one on Skye's forehead and dabbed her face with a second. Ward helped, and together they each dabbed Skye's face with a towel.

"I'm getting Coulson"Simmons finally said leaving Ward alone.

Ward continued to dab her face staring at the door instead of Skye. He couldn't look at her face, as he struggled to help her get better. He couldn't, it hurt to see her so hurt.

"ward..."

Ward blinked like he didn't quite hear her.

"ward! Stop! Your getting my eye"

"Sorry!" Ward looked down to see her eyes closed as he was practically poking her eyes with the towel. He hurries to get it away

"Where-where am I?" Skye asks face scrunching up trying to focus on him.

"Your room, your ribs are bruised, ankle sprained"He says "what about that arm?"

Skye just blinked at him struggling to remember what he was talking about

"I-I-I can't remember Ward" She says and shivered "Im cold..."

Ward nods draping blankets on her as she shivered. He felt her head again, her head was still warm, her fever may have gotten higher.

"Just relax, your sedated and you have a fever"He tells her working to real the fever.

Skye just looked at him with black glassy eyes, she grabbed his hand.

"You-you found me. They said you wouldn't"Skye mumbles incoherently, the fever, sedations and exhaustion making her out of her mind. But Ward was intrigued, worried, but curious on what she was saying.

"Who said that?"

"the-the doctors. I'd scream for you. I told them you would come and kick all their asses to save me. They said-they all said you weren't coming. That I was a toy, a toy to all of you"Skye rambles holding his hand, "And there baddies..their big security team said that-that you'd never come for me- you all forgot about me"

A pang of anger boiled his blood, he couldn't believe this. They tried to make Skye think that they'd never come, when they did. But what did those doctors do? And why was Skye screaming for him. He was flattered but why?

"Skye, what did they-" but Skye was already asleep. She had dozed off, holding his hand. He went to continue trying to break his fever.

When Coulson and Simmons entered, Ward was still trying to break the fever, like the conversation never happened.


End file.
